Quenta en Ithiliel: Amrand neled: Auth egôr
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: Die Geschichte von Ithiliel  Das Dritte Zeitalter: Der Ringkrieg. Aus der Sicht der Elbin Ithiliel, die einst an den sternenbeschienen Ufern Cuiviénens erwachte.
1. Echui

Disclaimer: Alles von Mittelerde gehört Tolkien, von mir ist nur Ithiliel

**Quenta en Ithiliel – Amrand neled: Auth e-gôr**

(Die Geschichte von Ithiliel – Das Dritte Zeitalter: Der Ringkrieg)

**1. Echui** (Erwachen)

Es war dunkel. Ich wusste nicht wo ich war, oder ob ich noch lebte oder mich bereits in den Hallen Mandos befand. Irgendetwas hatte mich aufgeweckt, hatte mich aus meiner Trance gerissen. Doch was?

Langsam bemerkte ich, was mich geweckt hatte: ein Gefühl der Dunkelheit und Bosheit, eine Bosheit die mir seltsam vertraut erschien. Ich wusste, dass sollte mich an etwas erinnern, doch ich wusste nicht an was.

‚Wo bin ich hier überhaupt?' dachte ich. ‚Und noch wichtiger: Wer bin ich?'

Ithiliel. Ja, das war mein Name. Ithiliel. Ich versuchte verzweifelt, mich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, an irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt.

Ich war eine Elbin.

Woher wusste ich das auf einmal? Unwichtig. Es war richtig, soviel wusste ich, und es war ein Anhaltspunkt. Und dieses Böse, das mir so bekannt vorkam, konnte ich jetzt auch benennen: Gorthaur. (A/N: Sindarin für Sauron)

Bei diesem Namen spürte ich einen Stich in meinem Herzen, als ob dieser Name auf irgendeine Weise mit einem unbeschreiblichen Schmerz verbunden sei.

Moment mal. Mein Herz? Also hatte ich einen Körper, auch wenn ich davon momentan nicht allzu viel bewusst spüren konnte. Ich versuchte, mich durch verschiedene Schichten von Dunkelheit und Betäubung zu kämpfen und langsam fühlte ich immer mehr von meinem Körper, bis ich mir vollends von ihm bewusst war.

Ich saß auf einer Art von Sitz in der Dunkelheit. Wieso gab es hier kein Licht? Und was war ‚Licht' überhaupt? Undeutlich erinnerte ich mich an eine Dunkelheit mit vielen, mehr oder weniger kleinen, hellen Flecken darin, die Licht abstrahlten: ein Sternenhimmel.

Plötzlich drängte sich mir das Bild zweier großer, schön leuchtender Bäume auf, der eine in silbernen Glanz gehüllt, der andere in goldenen. Doch ich konnte nichts damit anfangen. Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht.

Einen Augenblick mal. Vielleicht war es nur so dunkel, weil ich die Augen geschlossen hatte? Wenn ich einen Körper hatte, musste ich ja auch Augen haben die ich öffnen und schließen konnte?

Ich versuchte es und öffnete meine Augen. Es war immer noch dunkel, aber nicht mehr diese alles verschlingende, alles umfassende Dunkelheit von vorher. In dieser grau-schwarzen Dunkelheit konnte man verschiedene Stellen ausmachen, einige waren etwas heller oder dunkler als andere. Nach einiger Zeit konnte ich einige Schemen und Umrisse erkennen. Ich schien mich in einer Art Höhle zu befinden.

Während sich meine Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse anpassten, konnte ich immer mehr erkennen. Ich saß auf einem Steinsockel und neben mir befand sich ein größerer Steinblock. Ich entdeckte, dass ich nicht nur meine Augen, sondern auch meinen Kopf bewegen konnte und sah an mir herunter:

Ich trug ein unförmiges Umhangartiges, schwarzes Gewand. Meine Hände die schmal und hell, fast weiß, waren lagen auf meinen Oberschenkeln. Von meinen Beinen war nicht viel zu sehen, mein Gewand breitete sich wie ein weiter, langer Rock über ihnen aus.

Ich hob eine Hand. Es funktionierte, ich konnte also nicht nur meinen Kopf bewegen. Ich sah meine Hand an, als ob ich so etwas zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben sehen würde und staunte über ihre Schönheit.

‚Aber du bist eine Elbin. Natürlich bist du schön,' flüsterte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.

Ich sah auf den Steinblock neben mir. Dort schien etwas zu liegen. Langsam tauchten aus der Dunkelheit die Umrisse einer liegenden Person auf: Es war ein Mann mit langen Haaren, der wie ein Krieger-König gekleidet war. War ich nicht allein? Es schien noch jemand neben mir zu liegen, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Ich sah mir sein Gesicht näher an und mir schien es vertraut zu sein.

Ich wusste, ich kannte dieses Gesicht. Auf einmal erkannte ich, dass es sich um eine Statue aus Stein handelte, die auf dem Steinblock lag. Ich sah ihr in die Augen und in mir brach eine Barriere zusammen:

Ich konnte mich mit einem Schlag wieder an alles erinnern.

„Nein!" schrie ich in rasender Wut und ohnmächtiger Trauer auf.

Zitternd sank ich über dem Sarg zusammen.

„Du kannst nicht tot sein, du darfst nicht tot sein, Gil-galad. Ich liebe dich doch so sehr," flüsterte ich immer wieder, während sich mein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen schnürte.

Doch dann spürte ich auf einmal wieder diese wachsende, bedrohliche Finsternis. Sie schien aus dem Südosten zu kommen.

„Gorthaur."

Ich sprach seinen Namen voller Verachtung und Hass aus.

Er war wieder stärker geworden, er wollte fortsetzen was er einst begonnen hatte. Doch das würde ich verhindern. Dieses Mal würde er nicht siegen. Ich hatte keine Angst vor ihm, denn es gab nichts mehr was er mir noch antun konnte, denn er hatte bereits Gil-galad, meinen geliebten Gefährten getötet und mir damit alles genommen was ich liebte.

Auch meine Tochter hatte er mir schon indirekt genommen, da ich sie am Ende des Krieges gegen ihn nach Aman schickte, damit sie in Sicherheit wäre, schließlich war sie noch ein Kind.

Er konnte mich nur noch töten, doch ich fürchtete den Tod nicht, denn ich hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren.

‚Ich werde dich vernichten! Und diesmal endgültig!' dachte ich hasserfüllt. ‚Und wenn dabei ganz Mittelerde untergeht!'

Langsam stand ich auf. An der Felswand, auf der anderen Seite des Sarges, lehnte Aiglos, Gil-galads Speer. Meine Kehle schnürte sich zusammen, als ich meine Hand ausstreckte und mit zitternden Fingern über den Speerschaft fuhr. Dann schloss ich entschlossen meine Finger um den Schaft und nahm den Speer an mich.

Jetzt konnte ich nur noch an eines denken: Rache. Rache für den Verlust meiner Tochter, Rache für den Tod Gil-galads, Rache für all das Leid und all die Verwüstung die Gorthaur über Mittelerde und ihre Bewohner gebracht hatte.

Ich sah, dass der Eingang der Höhle die als Grabkammer diente, eingestürzt war, doch das konnte mich nicht aufhalten.


	2. Na HaradRhûn

**2. Na Harad-Rhûn **(Nach Südosten)

Ich stand vor der Grabkammer auf einem Felsvorsprung, überblickte das sternenbeleuchtete Eriador und genoss es, den Wind auf meinem Gesicht zu fühlen. Der Mond war nirgends zu sehen, doch nach der Dunkelheit der Höhle kam mir das silberne Licht der Sterne sehr hell vor. Außerdem erinnerte es mich an glückliche Zeiten in Beleriand, als ich, lange vor dem Kommen von Mond und Sonne, unter den hellen Sternen in den Birkenwäldern von Nimbrethil weilte.

Mein Blick wanderte nach Süden, wo einst Mithlond lag. Ja, es war immer noch da. Círdan war noch nicht nach Aman gesegelt, er weilte noch in Mittelerde. Es verlangte mich sehr danach, ihn wiederzusehen, doch ich hatte nicht genug Zeit dafür. Gorthaurs Macht wuchs schnell, ich musste mich beeilen.

Doch da ich wusste, dass ich jede Hilfe brauchen konnte, schließlich konnte ich mich ja nicht komplett alleine sämtlichen Heeren des Dunklen Herrschers stellen, sandte ich einen lautlosen, weithin zu vernehmenden Ruf aus. Ich rief alle zu mir, die von den Nimrychyn, den Weißen Reitern, an deren Spitze ich oft in die Schlacht geritten war, noch in Mittelerde waren. Ich forderte sie auf, mit mir in den Kampf gegen Mordor zu ziehen. Wenn noch irgendjemand von ihnen hier war, würde er kommen, dass wusste ich. Gemeinsam würden wir, wie schon damals, das Böse besiegen.

Ein plötzlicher Windstoß wehte den frischen, leicht salzigen Duft des Meeres zu mir herüber. Ich seufzte. Ach, wenn ich doch einfach auf ein Schiff steigen könnte, um nach Eldamar, wo mein Herz liegt, zu segeln und bei meiner Tochter zu sein. Wie gerne würde ich die weißen Schiffe in den Häfen von Alqualonde wiedersehen. Oder in den schimmernden Straßen von Tirion wandern. Ach, wieder in den wunderschönen Gärten Lóriens zu weilen! Ich könnte in den sanften Armen Niennas liegen und meine Qualen und meine Schmerzen vergessen.

Ich glaubte in der Ferne das Rauschen der Brandung und verwoben darin die Hörner Ulmos zu hören und eine große Sehnsucht nach den Meeren und den von Wogen umspülten Tol Eressea ergriff mich. Ich war drauf und dran, an die Küste zu laufen und nach Westen zu segeln.

Nein. Das würde ich _nicht_ tun. Noch war mein Platz hier. Und mein Herz lag nicht in Eldamar, sondern hinter mir in dem Grabmal begraben. Ich konnte nicht einfach davonlaufen. Ich musste hier bleiben und zuende bringen, wofür bereits doch viele gestorben waren. Menschen, Zwerge, Elben. Wofür Gil-galad gestorben war.

‚Ich werde nicht aufgeben!'

Entschlossen begann ich, ins Tal hinunter zu steigen. Unterwegs zog ich mir die Kapuze meiner Robe über den Kopf, so dass ich jetzt ganz in Schwarz gekleidet war. Mein Weg führte mich stetig nach Südosten, in Richtung Mordor.

Ich überquerte den Fluss Lhûn einige Tagesreisen oberhalb von Mithlond. Nun konnte mich nichts mehr von meinem Ziel abhalten. Nichts und niemand.

Ungesehen ging ich, eingehüllt in Schatten, im Dämmerlicht. In dieser Gegend lebte kaum jemand, und die wenigen Menschen die in den sanften Hügeln östlich der Ered Luin ein karges Dasein führten, sahen mich nicht. Denn ich ging unbemerkt an ihnen vorbei, da ich mich in einen Mantel aus Dunkelheit und Vergessen gehüllt hatte. Wenn jemand in meine Richtung sah, fiel ihm plötzlich ein, dass er etwas vergessen hatte und er wandte sich ab, ohne mich registriert zu haben. Ich wusste nicht, ob dieser Schutz notwendig war, doch ich wollte sicher gehen.

Dies waren dunkle Zeiten, soviel wusste ich: Ich konnte das Böse spüren, das darum kämpfte die Oberhand in dem Kampf um Mittelerde zu bekommen. Doch das Böse herrschte noch nicht überall. Hinter mir konnte ich die beruhigende Anwesenheit Círdans spüren, der immer noch hier weilte, um es denen, die danach verlangten, zu ermöglichen 'gen Westen nach Valinor zu segeln. Und im Osten konnte ich ebenfalls die Anwesenheit von Hochelben spüren, jedoch viel schwächer, sie mussten weiter entfernt sein. Ich überlegte, um wen es sich handeln konnte. Imladris lag im Osten, an den westlichen Ausläufern der Hithaeglir. Dort lebte einst Elrond, der Sohn Eärendils. Ich wandte mein von der Kapuze bedecktes Gesicht dem weitentfernten Gebirge zu.

‚Ja,' dachte ich nach einiger Zeit. ‚Elrond ist noch immer in Imladris.'

Dann wandte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit etwas weiter nach Süden. Lórinand. Galadriel und Celeborn waren auch noch in Endor, doch von Amroth, König von Lórinand, fand ich kein Zeichen. Vielleicht ist er in den Westen gegangen. Ich dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, ich war zu sehr darüber erfreut, die Anwesenheit von Galadriel zu fühlen.

Galadriel! Meine Freundin, die ich schon so lange kannte. Seit meiner Rückkehr nach Aman, im Zeitalter der Zwei Bäume. So viel hatten wir gemeinsam erlebt und durchgemacht. Die Überquerung der Helcaraxe, die Schlachten gegen Morgoth, den ersten Kampf gegen Gorthaur. Ich seufzte. Wie gerne würde ich wieder in den goldenen Wäldern Lórinands weilen! Wie gerne würde ich wieder mit Galadriel unter den Sternen erleuchteten Baumkronen wandern und mich mit ihr unterhalten.

Auch weit im Osten war noch jemand. Weiter im Osten, dort lag Eryn Lasgalen. Also ist auch Thranduil noch hier geblieben.

Doch Eregion ist verlassen. Aber mit Círdan, Elrond, Thranduil, Galadriel und Celeborn waren einige der mächtigsten Elben des späten Zweiten Zeitalters noch in Mittelerde. Als ich dies wusste, war mir wohler. Noch hatte Gorthaur nicht gesiegt, und er würde auch nie siegen, solange sie und ich hier waren und ihm entgegen traten.

Mittlerweile war es wieder dunkel und im Osten war ein blass schimmernder Sichelmond zu sehen. Ich wusste nicht genau, wie viele Tage oder Wochen ich jetzt schon unterwegs war, und es war mir auch egal. Es war mir egal, wie lange ich brauchen würde, wichtig war nur, dass ich ankommen würde.

Ich hatte mittlerweile die Hälfte der südlichen Ered Luin hinter mir gelassen, aber es lag noch ein weiter Weg quer durch Eriador vor mir. Was mich jedoch wunderte, war dass ich bis jetzt keine Befestigungen oder größere Straßen und Dörfer gesehen hatte. Schließlich durchquerte ich das Königreich von Arnor, das nördliche der Beiden Reiche im Exil. Hier gab es einst blühende Städte, gut ausgebaute Straßen und befestigte Hügelforts wie Amon Sûl im Osten. Wo waren diese?

Wie lange hatte ich dort in dem Grab gesessen? Wie viele Jahre, Jahrzehnte, Jahrhunderte, oder vielleicht sogar Jahrtausende waren vergangen seit jener verhängnisvollen Schlacht? Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken.

Nachdem ich einige weitere Tage in Schatten gehüllt nach Südosten gewandert war, kam ich zu den Ufern des Baranduin. In den sanften Wellen des bereits ziemlich breiten Flusses spiegelte sich die untergehende Sonne. Ein Stückchen flussabwärts von der Stelle an der ich stand, befand sich Sarn Ford, die Furt durch den Baranduin. Langsam ging ich darauf zu, während in mir die Erinnerungen an eine lange zurückliegende Schlacht aufstiegen.

Am Ende des Krieges gegen Gorthaur, der mit der Zerstörung Eregions begann, hatte hier ein großes Gemetzel stattgefunden. Gil-galad hatte das Heer von Lindon gegen Gorthaur in den Kampf geführt, unterstützt von mir und den Nimrychyn sowie den Númenoreans. Hier hatte Gorthaur starke Verluste erlitten und war nach Südosten geflohen. Doch so viele waren an diesem Ort gestorben. Als ich meinen Blick schweifen lies, konnte ich beinahe sehen, wie alles von Blut durchtränkt gewesen war. Vor meinen Augen tauchten alte Bilder auf: Leichen die im Fluss schwammen; das vom Blut rot gefärbte Wasser; weitere Leichen die an den Ufern lagen; das Gras, das vom vielen Blut ganz rot war. In dieser Schlacht hatte ich viele Freunde verlassen, so viele gute Menschen und Elben waren hier niedergemetzelt worden. Ich schloss die Augen und vertrieb die grausamen Bilder. Jetzt war mein Hass auf Gorthaur nur noch größer geworden.

Entschlossen überquerte ich den Baranduin und setzte meinen Weg fort. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich schon unterwegs war, doch ich ging unbeirrt weiter, ohne Rast zu machen, ohne zu schlafen, ohne zu Essen. Ich hatte Arnor als ein blühendes Königreich in Erinnerung, doch Minhiriath, das ich jetzt durchquerte, hatte mit meinen Erinnerungen nicht das Geringste zu tun. Ein unfruchtbares, trostloses und verlassenes Ödland. Kaum etwas grünes war zu sehen, nur eine halbverdorrte Graslandschaft. Was war hier nur passiert? Was ist aus den Wäldern die hier einst wuchsen, geworden?

Schon von weitem sah ich den Hügel Amon Tirith, der sich einige Tagesreisen flussaufwärts von Lond Daer an dem Nordufer Gwathlós befand. Doch je weiter ich der einstigen Befestigungsanlage Arnors kam, desto beunruhigter war ich. Einst stand auf diesem Hügel ein Fort das als Wachturm und Zuflucht diente. Jetzt jedoch waren auf dem Hügel nur noch stark verwitterte Ruinen zu sehen.

Regelrechtes Entsetzen packte mich. Wie lange hatte ich an Gil-galads Grab gesessen? Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? War das Königreich von Arnor komplett verlassen und zerstört? Wie viele von den Edain und Eldar befanden sich überhaupt noch in Endor? Wie viele waren bereits von Gorthaur besiegt worden?

Eine starke Hoffnungslosigkeit befiel mich. Doch so schwer mein Herz auch wurde, so groß mein Wunsch nach Aman zu segeln auch wurde, ich ging langsam und mit gesenktem Kopf weiter.

Als der Sichelmond bereits hoch am Himmel stand, kam ich zu dem glitzernden Gwathló. Hier war der Fluss flacher und breiter als sonst. Langsam setzte ich einen Fuß in das seichte Wasser. Kühle Wellen umspülten meinen Knöchel. Ich setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen und watete in das dunkle Wasser hinein. An der tiefsten Stelle ging es mir nur bis zur Hüfte. Es war eiskalt, doch ich registrierte es gar nicht. Ich war zu sehr mit meinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Als ich am südlichen Ufer in Enedwaith angekommen war, hielt ich nicht einmal an, um das Wasser aus meiner Kleidung zu drücken. Ich hielt fast gerade auf die Pforte von Calenardhon [Rohan zu, denn dort befand sich eine große böse Macht. Es war zwar nicht Gorthaur, aber dort schien sich ein großes Orkheer zu befinden und da ich Orks nicht ausstehen konnte, beschloss ich, nördlich der Ered Nimrais in Richtung Mordor weiter zu gehen, nicht südlich wie ich es zuerst vorgehabt hatte.

Es tat mir weh, dort wo einst die grünen Wälder Enedwaiths standen, nur noch eine unfruchtbare Grasssteppe vorzufinden. Dieses Land wurde jetzt von barbarischen Wilden Menschen bewohnt, die mich ein wenig an die Menschen erinnerten, die im Ersten Zeitalter unter Morgoths Einfluss fielen.

Ich zog die Schatten fester um mich herum und mied ihre Siedlungen, da ich nicht vorhatte diesen zu nahe zu kommen. Gab es denn keine Edain mehr in Endor? War nichts mehr vom Blute Atalantes [Numenors übrig? Die Zeiten schienen sehr dunkle zu sein. Aber vielleicht gab es ja noch Hoffnung.

Ich erinnerte mich an etwas, was mir Gil-galad vor langer Zeit gesagt hatte, als Morgoth beinahe gesiegt hätte und alle Hoffnung verloren schien.

‚Es gibt immer Hoffnung. So lange auch nur ein Elb, Mensch, Zwerg oder auch nur ein Tier lebt und sich dem Dunklen Herrscher widersetzt, gibt es noch Hoffnung. Wir dürfen nicht aufgeben, wir müssen weiter gegen ihn kämpfen, wie hoch der Preis auch sein mag.'

Ein geisterhaftes Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht.

‚Du hast recht,' dachte ich wehmütig. ‚Du hattest damals recht und heute auch. Wir dürfen nicht aufgeben.'

Je näher ich der Ethraid Engrin kam, desto stärker wurde das Gefühl, dass sich dort, wo einst Angrenost, die große Festung der Dúnedain gestanden hatte, etwas Böses befand. Doch ich konnte es nicht einordnen, es handelte sich nicht um Gorthaur, soviel war sicher. Doch wer oder was war es? Es schien eine seltsame Ähnlichkeit mit Gorthaur zu haben. Vielleicht ein Maia, der von Morgoth in die Dunkelheit gezogen wurde; der sich vielleicht all' die Zeit versteckt hatte und jetzt wieder hervorgekommen war, als er den Anstieg von Gorthaurs Macht spürte. Doch warum hatte er sich dann im Zweiten Zeitalter nicht bereits zu erkennen gegeben?

Ich schob all' diese Gedanken zur Seite und konzentrierte mich darauf, so schnell wie möglich Calenardhon zu erreichen. Ich wusste, dass die Zeit drängte und ich war nun schon einige Wochen unterwegs. So schnell ich konnte, durchquerte ich den restlichen Teil Enedwaiths, der mich noch von der Ethraid Engrin trennte.

Schon sah ich ihn vor mir, den mächtigen Fluss Angren. Seine Wasser schienen jedoch seltsam verschmutzt zu sein und ein leicht fauliger Geruch lag in der Luft. Doch die Furt war noch passierbar, also überquerte ich den Fluss, gerade als im Westen die Sonne unterging. Ich hielt auf die nördlichen Ausläufer der Ered Nimrais zu.

Ich konnte bereits die drei zerklüfteten Gipfel des Thrihyrne erkennen, deren Spitzen noch im Licht der sinkenden Sonne leuchteten. Ich ging schneller, da ich aus der Ferne schwachen Schlachtenlärm hörte. Immer schneller schritt ich im Licht des silbernen Mondes aus, diesmal wollte ich nicht zu spät kommen.

Ich konnte aus dem Kampfgeschrei eindeutig Orkstimmen heraushören. Niemals würde ich zulassen, dass Orks diese Schlacht gewinne würden, egal welche es auch sein mochte. Die ganze Nacht hindurch eilte ich auf Thrihyrne zu, den Speer Gil-galads fest in meiner rechten Hand.

Als der Morgen langsam graute, kam ich zu einem langen, relativ schmalen Tal mit hohen Klippen auf beiden Seiten, dass an der Nordseite in die Wand des Berges hineinschnitt. Am Ende des Tales kannte ich eine Befestigungsanlage sehen, die von einem riesigen, mindestens 10 000 Mann starken Orkheer belagert wurde. Das Heer füllte fast das ganze Tal aus und die wenigen Verteidiger waren bereits fast besiegt.

Als man über die Berggipfel die aufgehende Sonne sah, brachen einige wenige Reiter aus der Festung aus und griffen die Orks an. Über das Tal hinweg konnte ich ihre Kriegsschreie hören.

„Forth Eorlingas!"

„Elendil!"

Also gab es doch noch einige Dúnedain. Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch Hoffnung für die Menschen. Was mich jedoch etwas überraschte, war eine helle Stimme die „Elbereth!" schrie. Es mussten also auch Elben hier mitkämpfen. Im Osten sah ich einen weißgekleideten Mann, der eine ungefähr 500 Mann starke Reitergruppe die Berge hinunterführte. Trotzdem erschien die Lage noch ziemlich schlecht.

Ich fasste Aiglos fester und hielt ihn mit ausgestrecktem Arm vor mich hin. Leise begann ich zu singen, fast mehr ein beschwörendes Flüstern, und ging direkt auf die Orks zu, in ihr Heer hinein. Diesmal war ich jedoch nicht in Schatten gehüllt, sondern in ein seltsames, glanzloses, todbringendes Licht, das jeden der mir zu nahe kam, tötete. Die Orks, die weiter entfernt waren, flohen entsetzt, stolperten oder töteten sich in blinder Panik gegenseitig.

So trieb ich einen riesigen Keil in die Masse der Orks.

Als ich keinen Widerstand mehr spürte, hörte ich auf zu singen und blieb stehen: Eine schwarz gekleidete Figur, das Gesicht von einer Kapuze verborgen, die still dastand, umgeben von Orkleichen. In meiner rechten Hand schimmerte Aiglos hell im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne, die silbernen eingravierten Zeichen und die elegante Spitze glänzten hell im reflektierenden Licht.

Aus dem Dunkel meiner Kapuze heraus sah ich, wie sich mehrere Leute näherten. Als sie bis auf wenige Meer herangekommen waren, hob ich langsam meine linke Hand und zog meine nachtschwarze Kapuze nach hinten, wobei eine Flut leichtgewellter, samtiger, silberner Haare frei wurde, die mir auf den Rücken hinabfielen.


	3. Govaded Laew

**3. Govaded Laew** (Viele Treffen)

Nach ihren Gesichtern zu urteilen erschien ich ihnen wie ein Relikt aus lange vergangenen Zeiten. Ein Überbleibsel aus einer Zeit, die schon seit vielen Jahrtausenden vorbei war. In meine Augen spiegelte sich Weisheit und die Erfahrung von vielen tausenden von Jahren, sowie die Erinnerung an das Licht der Zwei Bäume. Mein Gesicht war zeitlos, weder jung noch alt.

Die Fremden blieben erstaunt stehen. Ich lächelte innerlich. Sie mochten ja viel erwartet haben, nur keine silberhaarige Elbin mit grünen Augen, von deren Farbe man an das leuchtende Grün Amans erinnert wurde.

Zuvorderst stand ein alter, weißhaariger Mann, der in weiße Roben gehüllt war und sich auf einen weißen Stab stützte. Er erschien mir bekannt, doch ich konnte ihn nicht einordnen. Ich ließ meine Blick schweifen: Ein kleines Heer von Menschen, Reitern, um genauer zu sein. Ihre Rüstung und ihre Waffen waren mir gänzlich unbekannt, es waren jedenfalls keine Dúnedain.

Ein Mensch jedoch fiel mir auf: Er war groß mit dunkelbraunen, schulterlangen Haaren, in dunkles Leder und ein Kettenhemd gekleidet. Und er ähnelte Elendil so sehr, dass er sein Zwillingsbruder hätte sein können; er war definitiv ein Dúnadan vom Blute Elros'.

Doch dann fiel mein Blick auf einen großen, blonden Elben: Thranduil.

‚Nein,' dachte ich nach genauerem Hinsehen. ‚Nicht Thranduil. Sein Sohn vielleicht.'

Und neben ihm stand ein Zwerg. Ich lächelte in Gedanken. Dazu gab es bestimmt eine interessante Geschichte.

Ich wandte mich wieder dem weißen Alten zu und als ich ihm in seine Augen sah, wusste ich, wer er war.

„_Mae govannen, Olórin _[Seid gegrüßt, Olórin." sagte ich mit weicher Stimme.

Das schien ihn zu überraschen, als ob er diesen Namen seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gehört hatte.

„Ithiliel?" fragte er erstaunt.

Ich nickte.

„_Ú-iston ned Endor darthannach. _[Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr in Mittelerde geblieben seid."

„_Telin Gorthaur ortheri._ [Ich komme um Sauron zu besiegen." antwortete ich.

„Wer ist sie?" wollte der Zwerg in Westron wissen. „Und warum sprecht ihr nicht in einer Sprache, die alle verstehen?"

„Sie heißt Ithiliёl Cuiviéniёn und ist auf unserer Seite," sagte Olórin und stellte mir die anderen vor:

„Dies ist Gimli, Sohn des Glóins, und das ist Legolas Thranduilion aus Düsterwald."

„Düsterwald?" fragte ich. „Ich dachte, Thranduil weilt noch immer in Eryn Lasgalen?"

„Das stimmt. Doch nun ist ein Schatten auf den Wald gefallen und wir nennen ihn Taur-nu-Fuin, oder Düsterwald in der Sprache der Menschen," sagte Legolas mit der melodischen Stimme, die den Sindar eigen ist.

„Und das ist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn," fuhr Olórin mit seiner Vorstellung fort.

„Ein Dúnadan aus der Line Elros'," sagte ich an den Menschen gewandt.

Aragorn nickte überrascht.

„Ihr seht Eurem Vorfahren Elendil verblüffend ähnlich," klärte ich ihn auf.

„Woher wisst Ihr das?" fragte er noch immer verblüfft. „Kanntet Ihr ihn?"

Ich nickte.

„Und das ist Théoden, König von Rohan," fuhr der Maia fort.

„Rohan?" fragte ich.

„Ja," antwortete er. „Rohan ist die ehemalige Provinz Gondors, die einst Calenardhon genannt wurde."

Währenddessen sahen viele immer wieder unruhig zu den dunklen Bäumen die am Rand des Taleingangs standen. Die wenigen Orks die geflohen waren, waren in diesem Wald verschwunden und es sah nicht so aus, als ob sie je wieder herauskommen würden. Ich sah mir diese ‚Bäume' genauer an. Das waren ja gar keine Bäume, das waren Onodrim und Huorns, die dort standen.

Ich hörte wie Olórin, nein er hieß hier ja Gandalf, lächelte.

„Die Bäume? Nein, ich sehe den Wald genauso wie ihr. Aber das ist keine meiner Taten. Es ist besser als ich es je machen hätte können, und die Wahrheit erwies sich sogar besser als meine größten Hoffnungen."

„Wenn das nicht von Euch ist, wessen Zauberei ist das dann?" fragte Théoden. „Nicht die Sarumans, das ist offensichtlich."

„Das ist keine Zauberei, sondern eine weitaus ältere Macht," antwortete Gandalf.

„Es sind Onodrim, die Hüter der Bäume," warf ich leise ein.

„Davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört, was sind das für Kreaturen?" fragte mich der König von Rohan.

„Wenn Ihr das wissen wollte, solltet Ihr mit mir nach Isengard kommen," erwiederte der Maia.

„Nach Isengard?" riefen alle in einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Entsetzen.

Nur Legolas und Aragorn sagten nichts.

„Ja," sagte Gandalf. „Ich werde nach Isengard zurückkehren und diejenigen die wollen, mögen mit mir kommen. Dort werden wir vielleicht seltsame Dinge sehen. Alle die mit mir kommen werden, sollten jetzt ruhen. Wir werden im Schutz der Dunkelheit reisen. Aber nehmt nicht zu viele Männer mit Euch, Théoden. Wir gehen zu einer Verhandlung, nicht zu einem Kampf."

Ich blieb nicht um zu sehen, wie der König an seine Männern Befehle verteilte oder wie sie beginnen würden, die Leichen der Gefallenen zusammen zu tragen. Zu oft hatte ich bereits bei so etwas zugesehen.

Lautlos ging ich zwischen den Orkleichen zum Rand des Tales hindurch.

So weit entfernt von den Überresten der Schlacht wie möglich, blieb ich stehen und sah in Richtung Nordwesten. Unbeweglich stand ich dort, eingehüllt in den schwarzen Mantel, meine silbernen Haare wehten im Wind. Ich blickte zwar über das Schlachtfeld hinweg, aber ich nahm nichts wahr, denn in mir stiegen Erinnerungen an eine andere Schlacht auf, eine Schlacht, die schon lange zurück lag. Sieben lange Jahre hatten wir damals am Ende des Zweiten Zeitalters Barad-dûr belagert.

Sieben Jahre! So viele starben dort in der Trostlosigkeit Mordors. Und dann, endlich kam Gorthaur hervor zu dieser endgültigen Schlacht. Ich sah das Schlachtfeld vor mir. So viele Tote! Und das alles sollte sich wiederholen, nur weil Isildur zu schwach gewesen war, um der Versuchung dieses Verfluchten Ringes standzuhalten? Wo war nur die einstige Stärke der Edain geblieben?

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als Legolas näher kam.

„_Mae govannen,_ [Seid gegrüßt." begrüßte er mich.

Ich erwiederte den Gruß.

„_Mae govannen, Legolas. Van matha adar lîn?_ [Seid gegrüßt, Legolas. Wie geht es Eurem Vater?"

„_Maer. Gandalf gonathrannen le ceni._ [Gut. Gandalf war überrascht Euch zu sehen."

Ich nickte.

„_Navedui cennin hon meth en amrand nim._ [Zuletzt sah ich ihn am Ende des Ersten Zeitalters."

„_Nâ aten ethuiannen._ [Das ist lange her."

„_Ú-iston sui taen. __Ú-iston sui lin în ethuiannen ner gurth Elendil._ [Wie lange weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nicht wie viele Jahre vergangen sind seit Elendils Tod." sagte ich leise.

„_Nâ în neled menig a caer neder en amrand neled._ [Es ist das Jahr 3019 des Dritten Zeitalters."

Vor Schock konnte ich gar nichts mehr sagen. Über 3000 Jahre hatte ich dort in dem Grab gesessen? So lange? Wie konnte das nur sein? Doch er sagte die Wahrheit. 3000 Jahre. Kein Wunder dass sich so viel verändert hatte.

„_În neled menig ne dae en-nirnaeth nuithannen, _[3000 Jahre hielt ich mich im Schatten der Trauer auf." sagte ich leise mit trauriger Stimme und ging langsam zurück zur Mitte des Tales.

Es war bereits Nachmittag. Viele der Menschen waren bereits verschwunden. Nur Gandalf, Théoden, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas und eine kleine Eskorte aus Reiter befanden sich noch hier. Elendils Nachfahre kam auf mich zu und überreichte mir die Zügel eines braunen Pferdes.

„_Pulich or Felaróf rocha, brennil._ [Ihr könnt auf Felaróf reiten, Herrin." sagte er respektvoll.

Ich dankte ihm.

„_Hannon le._[Ich danke dir."

Zu meiner Freunde sah ich, dass man den Sattel bereits entfernt hatte. Ich saß auf und wartete.

„Auf nach Isengard!" rief Gandalf nach kurzer Zeit und ritt auf den ‚Wald' zu.

Dieser schien sich geteilt zu haben, so dass nun ein schmaler Weg hindurchführte. Es sah so aus, als ob die Onodrim uns erlauben würden, zu passieren. Zwischen den Bäumen war es dunkel und beengend. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und die Schatten wurden länger. Unser Weg führte immer tiefer durch den Wald.

Als wir die Bäume hinter uns ließen, war es bereits dunkel. Wir ritten stetig in Richtung Angrenost. Isengard nennen es die Menschen. Felaróf, das Pferd auf dem ich ritt, war ein prachtvolles Tier. Wer auch immer diese Menschen waren, die jetzt in Calenardhon, in Rohan, lebten, von Pferden verstanden sie etwas. Vielleicht nannte man dieses Land deswegen nun Rohan, ‚Pferde-Land'.

Um Mitternacht hielten wir an um zu rasten. Ich schlief jedoch nicht, schließlich hatte ich lange genug ‚geschlafen'. Da ich sowieso nicht schlief, bot ich Gandalf an, Wache zu halten. Dankbar nahm er mein Angebot an und legte sich hin. Doch auch Legolas schlief nicht. Seite an Seite saßen wir am Rande des Lagers.

Mit leiser Stimme erzählte er mir auf meine Nachfrage hin, was in den letzten 3000 Jahren passiert war. Zumindestens die wichtigsten Ereignisse. Nun war mir einiges klarer. Arnor gab es nicht mehr und Gondor hatte keinen König mehr. Es hatte sich viel verändert.

Im Morgengrauen machten wir uns zum Aufbruch bereit. Gerade als wir losreiten wollten, hörte ich Hufgetrappel. Ein Reiter, nein ein Pferd, näherte sich. Die anderen hörten es auch. Alamiert sah sich Gandalf um.

„_Sedho_. [Seid ruhig." beruhigte ich ihn, denn ich wusste bereits, wer da kam.

Es war Ithildin, meine treue Gefährtin, die mit mir von Aman nach Beleriand gekommen war. Sie musste all die Zeit, die ich an Gil-galads Grab verbracht hatte, gewartet haben. Erfreut saß ich ab.

Ich konnte Ithildin schon anmutig herangaloppieren sehen. Ihre silbrig-weiße Mähne wehte im Wind und die aufgehende Sonne spiegelte sich in ihrem weißen Fell. Glücklich schnaubend hielt die helle Stute vor mir an. Ich hob meine Hand und fuhr ihr über die Nase.

„_Mae govannen, mellon nîn_," flüsterte ich ihr zu.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte Théoden erstaunt.

„Dies ist mein Pferd Ithildin," antwortete ich ihm. „Sie ist ein Pferd Valinors und hat mir schon oft beigestanden."

„Sie ist wunderschön," meinte der König bewundernd. „Ich habe noch nie ein so herrliches Pferd gesehen. Und das will etwas heißen, denn ich kenne die Mearas."

Ich übergab Felaróf mit Dank an einen der Reiter und saß nun auf Ithildin auf. Sattel oder Zaumzeug brauchte ich ja sowieso nicht. Ein Wort genügte und Ithildin tat um was ich sie bat.

Den ganzen Vormittag über ritten wir nach Norden. Als wir in das Tal kamen, in dem einst der stolze Turm der Númenoreans stand, erkannte ich Angrenost fast nicht wieder. Nur der hohe, schwarze Turm stand noch wie eh und je. Das Tal das einst grün, fruchtbar und bewaldet gewesen war, war jetzt verwildert und mit Dornenbüschen und braunen, verdorrtem Gras bedeckt. Bäume wuchsen hier keine mehr.

Wir waren noch weit von der einstigen Festung entfernt, doch ich konnte sehen, dass dort etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Rauch hing über Angrenost. Wir ritten schweigend das Tal entlang.

Als wir näher kamen, konnte ich Details erkennen. Der schwarze Turm stand inmitten eines riesigen Steinwalls, der an mehreren Stellen beschädigt war. Innerhalb der Mauer war der Boden mit trüben Wasser bedeckt, auf dem viele seltsame Dinge trieben. Das einst mächtige Tor hing schief in den Angeln und war zerstört. Was für eine böse Maht auch immer hier geweilt hatte, jetzt war sie gebrochen. Sie war zwar noch immer da, doch bedeutete sie keine Gefahr mehr für uns.

In der Ferne konnte ich viele der Onodrim, Ents, erkennen.


	4. Angrenost

**4. Angrenost** (Isengard)

Sobald wir das Tor Isengards erreicht hatten, wurden wir von zwei seltsamen kleinen Personen begrüßt. Interessiert betrachtete ich die Beiden genauer. Personen wie diese hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Sie waren sogar noch kleiner als die Nogothrim.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli und Gandalf kannten die Kleinen und begrüßten sie ebenfalls. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie Merry und Pippin hießen und mit den Onodrim hier waren.

„Ich sollte sagen, dass, falls der Lord der Mark und Gandalf zum nördlichen Wall reiten, sie Baumbart dort finden werden und ebenso Verpflegung vom Besten," sagte gerade einer der Hobbits.

Baumbart? Er musste der Anführer der Onodrim sein. Ein solches Treffen wollte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen. Ohne dass sie eine Aufforderung von mir gebraucht hätte, setzte sich Ithildin in Bewegung und wir bahnten uns einen Weg zu Gandalf nach vorne.

Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli hatten gerade beschlossen, den Hobbits Gesellschaft zu leisten und Gandalf sah mich fragend an.

„_Telin na._ [Ich komme mit._"_

Nun würde ich herausfinden, was in Angrenost geschehen war, dass von dort jetzt eine solch böse Aura ausstrahlte.

Er nickte und wir ritten langsam um die zerstörte Mauer von Angrenost herum, bis wir an der nördlichen Seite eine kleine Gruppe Onodrim sahen. Gandalf hielt direkt auf sie zu und einer der Onodrim löste sich einige Schritte von den anderen und wartete auf uns.

Sobald wir ihn erreicht hatten, stiegen wir ab und Gandalf begrüßte den Onod.

„Seid gegrüßt, Baumbart," er zeigte auf Théoden und mich. „Das ist Théoden, König von Rohan, und Ithiliël Cuiviéniën."

Ich neigte meinen Kopf leicht, als Zeichen des Grußes.

„_Mára aurë, Baumbart. _ [Ich grüße Euch, Baumbart._"_

„Hmm!" rief er erstaunt aus. _„Erye na sina quenya vanima ata ana hlare. Ente nauva símen allinequetië. _[Es ist schön diese Sprache wieder (einmal) zu hören. Sie wird hier wenig gesprochen_"_

„_Onodrim allincene. __Áhië i rimbe. _[Auch Ents sieht man nur noch sehr selten.(Ents sieht man wenig) Vieles hat sich verändert._"_ antwortete ich mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

„_Lúmi nauva oi anorna _[Die Zeiten werden immer hastiger._"_ stimmte mir Baumbart zu.

„_Sí na úryalanta. Fuine sauroneva tiuyarye iltyelime. _[Auch heute ist leider keine Ausnahme. Der Schatten Saurons wächst unaufhörlich._"_

„Was ist hier geschehen?" fragte Théoden verwundert.

„Ich glaube, dass kann Euch Gandalf besser und vor allem schneller erzählen," sagte der Onod bedächtig.

„Saruman hat durch die Art mit der er den Wald behandelte, den Ärger der Ents auf sich gezogen. Durch die Ankunft von Merry und Pippin wurden die Ents aufgerüttelt und zogen los um Saruman und seine Maschinen zu zerstören," erklärte Gandalf.

„Das ist ihnen gelungen," stellte der König beeindruckt fest.

„Nicht ganz," widersprach der Zauberer. „Saruman ist in seinem Turm eingesperrt, doch ganz waffenlos ist er nicht, er hat noch immer seine Stimme," warnte er.

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht etwas gegen diesen Saruman unternehmen," schlug ich vor.

Gandalf warf mir einen Blick zu, den ich kurz darauf deuten konnte:

„Ihr kennt ihn unter dem Namen Curumo."

Oh. Ich erinnerte mich an Curumo. Er war einer der Maiar Aules und er war damals sehr offen für Melkors Worte gewesen. Nun war er also auch hier in Endor, und ich wusste jetzt auch, warum mir die böse Macht die ich in Angrenost gespürt hatte, so bekannt vorkam. Also war Curumo nun endlich der Dunkelheit verfallen.

Bevor ich noch etwas antworten konnte, meldete sich Théoden zu Wort.

„Ihr habt recht. Wir müssen uns um Saruman kümmern, und je eher desto besser."

Gandalf nickte und nachdem er einige Worte mit Baumbart gewechselt hatte, führte er uns zum Tor zurück.

Dort stießen die anderen zu uns und begleiteten uns auf dem Weg durch das, was einst die blühenden Gärten von Angrenost gewesen waren.

Jetzt war alles nur noch eine dreckige, schlammige Brühe in der allerlei Abfall und Trümmer herumlagen und schwammen.

Direkt vor Orthanc hielten wir an. Der schwarze Turm ragte vor uns auf, er war sehr hoch und seine Oberfläche glänzte, als ob sie feucht wäre. Direkt vor uns, auf der Ostseite des Turmes, befand sich eine große Tür, hoch über dem Boden, zu der eine breite Treppe mit 27 Stufen hinaufführte. Oberhalb der Tür war ein verschlossenes Fenster.

„Ich werde hinaufgehen," beschloss Gandalf. „Ich war bereit in Orthanc und kenne die Gefahr."

„Und ich werde auch hinaufgehen," sagte Théoden. „Ich will mit dem Feind sprechen der meinem Volk so viel angetan hat."

Gandalf nickte und bat Aragorn und mich ebenfalls mitzukommen. Daraufhin beschlossen auch Legolas und Gimli uns zu begleiten.

„Kommt!" rief Gandalf und stieg die Stufen hinauf.

Wir folgten ihm. Auf der Plattform vor der Tür angekommen, hielt der Zauberer an und rief nach Curumo.

„Saruman! Kommt heraus!"

Eine Weile geschah nichts. Dann ertönte auf einmal eine sanfte Stimme über uns. Ich blickte hinauf und sah Curumo, der an dem Fenster über der Tür stand. Er redete mit verführerischer Stimme auf Théoden ein, doch er hatte seine Macht über den König verloren. Seine Stimme vermochte es nicht mehr, ihn zu manipulieren.

„Wenn ihr zum Vergnügen Eurer eigenen Krähen an einem Galgen baumelt, dann werden wir Frieden haben!" rief Théoden aus.

„Galgen und Krähen? Du Greis!" rief Curumo wütend. „Ihr seid der minderwertigere Sohn größerer Herren!"

Nun klang seine Stimme schon nicht mehr so sanft, bemerkte ich leicht erfreut. Doch er hatte sich bereits wieder gefangen und versuchte nun Gandalf zu überreden, die Seiten zu wechseln. Bei ihm jedoch hatte seine Stimme noch weniger Wirkung. Ich beschloss, mich nun auch am ‚Gespräch' zu beteiligen.

„_Mára aurë, Curumo!_ [Seid gegrüßt, Curumo!_"_ rief ich mit klarer Stimme. „Ihr seid tief gefallen, seitdem ich Euch das letzte mal sah."

Saruman hielt inne, als ob man ihm mit einem Brett vor den Kopf geschlagen hätte. Eine Zeitlang starrte er mich nur ungläubig an. Dann hatte er sich endlich wieder gefangen und sagte verächtlich:

„Seid Ihr noch immer hier? Habt Ihr noch nicht genug davon, Euch in Angelegenheiten einzumischen, die Euch nichts angehen? Habt Ihr noch nicht genug verloren?"

Ich weigerte mich, ihn mit einer Antwort zu würdigen, sondern blickte ihn nur vernichten an.

Saruman warf noch einen letzten, verächtlichen Blick in die Runde und verschwand wieder in seinem Turm.

„Kommt zurück, Saruman!" rief Gandalf streng. „Ich habe Euch nicht erlaubt, Euch zu entfernen."

Mit sichtlichem Widerwillen erschien Curumo wieder am Fenster. Gandalf versuchte ein letztes Mal, vernünftig mit ihm zu reden.

„Kommt herunter. Dann wird Euer Leben verschont."

„Spart Euch Eure Gnade und Euer Mitleid!" schrie Saruman. „Ich habe keine Verwendung dafür!"

„Saruman, Euer Stab ist zerbrochen," rief Gandalf mit machtvoller Stimme.

Mit einem Knirschen zerbrach Curumos Stab in viele Einzelteile.

„Geht!" befahl Gandalf und Saruman verschwand mit einem ohnmächtigen Schrei im Inneren seines Turmes.

Kurz darauf kam etwas aus einem der oberen Fenster geflogen. Der rundliche Gegenstand verfehlte Gandalf knapp und rollte die Treppe hinunter, wo er im trüben Wasser verschwand. Ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Dieser Gegenstand sah aus wie einer der sieben Palantíri Elendils! Wie kam ein solcher Sehender Stein in Curumos Besitz?

Einer der Hobbits war ins knietiefe Wasser gesprungen und auf die Stelle an der der Stein verschwunden war, zugegangen. Vorsichtig hob er ihn auf.

Gandalf schnitt Éomers wütenden Ausruf ab und eilte zu dem Hobbit.

„Pippin! Ich werde das nehmen!"

Erstaunt blickte ich zu dem Maia. Was sollte an diesem Palantír denn so gefährlich sein, dass es diesen besorgten Tonfall rechtfertigte?

Schnell hatte Gandalf den Stein an sich genommen und wir kehrten zum zerstörten Eingangstor Angrenosts zurück. Dort trafen wir auf Baumbart, mit dem Gandalf noch abseits einige Worte wechselte.

Nachdem die Onodrim zugesagt hatten, Saruman in seinem Turm zu bewachen, machten wir uns wieder auf den Rückweg nach Helms Klamm.

Ich ritt neben Gandalf her.

„Warum wart Ihr so besorgt, als der Halbling den Palantír berührte?" fragte ich ihn.

Überrascht sah er mich an, doch dann nickte er leicht.

„Ihr könnt ja nicht wissen, was geschehen ist. Die Palantíri Elendils sind schon vor langer Zeit verlorengegangen. Ich vermute jedoch, dass Sauron einen davon besitzt, den Stein der sich einst in Minas Ithil befand. So muss er es geschafft haben, Saruman zu korrumpieren."

So war das also. Dann war dieser Stein wirklich gefährlich, sehr sogar. Denn die sieben Palantíri waren alle miteinander verbunden und wenn Gorthaur einen davon besaß... ein fürchterlicher Gedanke.

Die Sonne ging gerade unter, als wir schließlich Angrenost wieder verließen. Die Beiden Hobbits begleiteten uns nun.

Ich war tief in Gedanken versunken. Es hatte sich so viel geändert. Olórin und Curumo befanden sich in Endor und der letztere war den Verlockungen Gorthaurs erlegen.

Und doch gab es noch einigen Widerstand gegen Mordor. Und diesmal würde ich alles daran setzen Gorthaur ein für alle mal zu vernichten.

Graue Dämmerung senkte sich auf uns herab und ein kühler Wind wehte aus südlicher Richtung. Blasses Mondlicht erhellte unseren Weg.

Schließlich erreichten wir Tol Baran und schlugen unser Lager auf. Diesmal legte auch ich mich hin um etwas zu schlafen.

Ein Schrei riss mich aus einer grauen und trostlosen Traumlandschaft. In Sekundenschnelle war ich auf den Beinen und bereits auf dem Weg in die Richtung aus der der Schrei gekommen war.

Einer der Hobbits lag auf dem Boden, mit aschfahlem Gesicht, und Gandalf kniete über ihm. Daneben lag der Palantír, von Gandalfs Mantel bedeckt. Also war der Halbling so töricht gewesen, in den Stein zu sehen. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht allzu viel Schaden angerichtet.

Da ich im Moment nicht allzu viel helfen konnte, ging ich ein paar Schritte zurück, und hörte zu wie der Hobbit – Pippin – berichtete was er im Palantír gesehen hatte.

Er berichtete von neun schwarzen, fliegenden Gestallten, die einen Turm umkreisten. Dann war Barad-dûr bereits wieder errichtet worden, denn diese Gestallten konnten nichts anderes als die neun Ulaire, die Nazgûl, sein. Gorthaurs Macht war bereits größer als ich gedachte hatte.

Nun trug Gandalf den Hobbit zurück zu seinem Bett und kam zu uns zurück.

„Gefahr kommt dann, wenn man es zuletzt erwartet," sagte er ernst. „Es war ein knappes Entkommen."

„_Nâ mêl mae ir Aragorn i Balantír hêb. Nâ hîr Isildur. __Nâ mêl pûl hon ú-velo hebi a matho._ [Vielleicht sollte Aragorn den Palantír aufbewahren. Er ist Isildurs Erbe. Vielleicht kann er ihn aufbewahren und (sogar) benützen._"_ schlug ich vor.

Gandalf schien kurz zu überlegen, dann nickte er und überreichte Aragorn den Stein.

„_Be iest lîn._ [Wie Ihr wünscht._"_

Aragorn nahm ihn mit ernster Miene entgegen.

„_Hon band hebithon._ [Ich werde ihn sicher verwahren._"_

„Halte ihn geheim," riet Gandalf Aragorn und wandte sich an alle.

„Unser Feind ist der Meinung, dass Pippin ein Gefangener in Orthanc ist. Deshalb ist er so nahe an Isengard nicht mehr sicher. Ich werde sogleich mit ihm vorausreiten."

In diesem Moment lief mir ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

„_Ulaire!"_ rief ich aus, bevor jemand von den anderen überhaupt bemerkt hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Ein Nazgûl kommt aus dem Süden!"

Nun konnten die anderen es auch spüren. Erschrocken blickten alle nach oben und gingen in Deckung als ein dunkler Schatten über unsere Köpfe hinweg zog.

Gandalf war der erste, der die Stille durchbrach.

„Reitet! Wartet nicht auf den Tag! Reitet los!"

Ithildin stand bereits neben mir und ich sprang mühelos auf ihren Rücken. Gandalf hatte Pippin schon auf Schattenfell behoben und stieg nun selbst auf.

„_Namárië!"_ rief er und verschwand in der Nacht.

Die Reiter aus Rohan waren nun ebenfalls fertig und auf ein Zeichen von Théoden hin setzten wir uns alle in Bewegung. Wir ritten in Richtung Helms Klamm, so schnell wir konnten.

Kurze Zeit nachdem wir den Fluss Angren durchquert hatten, hörte ich Hufgetrappel hinter uns. Ich lenkte Ithildin neben Aragorn.

„_Rochyn ab ven. __Aphadar men._ [Es sind Reiter hinter uns. Sie folgen uns._"_

Er nickte nur kurz und lies alle anhalten. Der König von Rohan setzte zu einer Frage an, doch da hörte er bereits selbst die sich nähernden Reiter.

Still standen wir in der Dunkelheit und blickten in die Richtung aus der das Hufgetrappel kam, bis sich schemenhafte Umrisse ausmachen ließen.

„Halt!" rief Éomer. „Wer reitet in Rohan?"

Die Reiter hielten an und einer antwortete.

„Rohan? Das ist eine gute Neuigkeit!"

Er stieg ab und kam ein paar Schritte näher, die leeren Hände zum Zeichen des Friedens erhoben.

„Wir waren lange unterwegs, um dieses Land zu erreichen. Wir sind auf der Suche nach Aragorn, Sohn des Arathorn."

„Ihr habt ihn gefunden!" rief Aragorn erfreut. „Halbarad! Es ist schön Euch zu sehen!"

Der Dúnadan wandte sich an die wartenden Rohirrim.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Dies sind Dúnedain aus meiner Heimat im Norden."

Alle waren sichtlich erleichtert, dass diese Reiter keine weitere Teufelei Sarumans war.

Ich lies meinen Blick über die dreißig Dúnedain schweifen, als mir etwas, oder besser gesagt, jemand, auffiel.

Unter den Waldläufern, die ganz in dunkle Grau-, Grün- und Brauntöne gekleidet waren, befanden sich zwei Elben, die helle Rüstungen unter ihren silbergrauen Mänteln trugen.

Ich wand meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Halbarad zu, der die beiden als die Brüder Elladan und Elrohir vorstellte. Die Namen sagten mir nichts, und doch kamen mir die Elben irgendwie bekannt vor.

Nun setzten wir unseren Weg fort und ritten weiter durch die sternenklare Nacht.

Legolas und ich ließen uns etwas zurückfallen und ritten nun neben den zwei dunkelhaarigen Elben. Der blonde Elb stellte mir die beiden vor:

"_Elladan a Elrohir hin, ionnath Elrond._ [Dies sind Elladan und Elrohir, die Söhne Elronds._"_

Deshalb also kamen mir die beiden bekannt vor. Ich neigte meinen Kopf zur Begrüßung.

"_Mae govannen. _[Ich grüße Euch_"_

Die Söhne Elronds neigten ebenfalls den Kopf.

"_Mae govannen,"_ sagte einer von ihnen, wahrscheinlich Elladan, mit weicher Stimme. _„Ú-nauthannem edhel ar-Legolas sí hiri._ [Wir hatten nicht gedacht, hier einen Elben außer Legolas zu finden._"_

"_Ithiliel Cuiviénien hen._ [Dies ist Ithiliel Cuiviénien._"_ klärte ihn Legolas auf.

Überrascht hob Elladan eine Augenbraue und sein Bruden verbeugte sich leicht vor mir.

"_Rim le laston, brennil. __Dan nauthannen, ned Endor ú-dorthach._ [Ich habe viel von Euch gehört, Herrin. Doch dachte Ihr weilt nicht mehr in Mittelerde._"_

"_Anann ne dae nuithannen. _[Ich hielt mich lange im Schatten auf._"_ erwiderte ich._ „Dan si i dinnu ú-anann dorthon. Aníron Gorthaur ortheri. _[Doch jetzt habe ich das Zwielicht verlassen. Ich wünsche Sauron zu besiegen._"_

„_Sui ha aníram._ [Wie wir es (auch) wünschen._"_ stimmte mir Elrohir zu.

Einige Zeit ritten wir schweigend nebeneinander her.

"_Van matha adar lín?_ [Wie geht es Eurem Vater?_"_ fragte ich dann.

"_Matha mae. Imladris nâ chobas vand._ [Es geht ihm gut. Imladris ist (noch) eine sichere Zuflucht._"_ antwortete Elladan.

Na wenigstens einmal eine gute Nachricht. Wir unterhielten uns noch ein wenig und ritten dann schweigend weiter durch die Nacht, bis sich der östliche Himmel grau färbte und wir in der Ferne die Festung Helms Klamm erreichten.


	5. I Nimrychyn

**5. I Nimrychyn** (Die Weißen Reiter)

Wir waren nun schon seit einigen Stunden wieder in Helms Klamm und ich wurde immer unruhiger. Ich spürte einen Ruf, der mich antrieb, aufzubrechen. Was auch immer Aragorn oder Théoden nun vorhatten, mein Weg war ein anderer. Ich machte mich auf die Suche nach Aragorn und fand ihn in der Eingangshalle der Festung. Er unterhielt sich mit Elladan, Elrohir und Legolas. Als ich näher kam blickte er auf und begrüßte mich.

„_Suilad, Ithiliel. Neritham ned thinnas._ [Grüße, Ithiliel. Wir werden in Kürze (los)reiten._"_

„_Le suilon, Aragorn. Ú-nerithon na cen. __Bedithon na rhûn, na Mordor._ [Ich grüße Euch, Aragorn. Ich werde nicht mit Euch reiten. Ich werde nach Osten, nach Mordor gehen._"_

„_Be iest lîn, brennil._ [Wie ihr es wünscht, Lady._"_, antwortete er mit einem leichten Nicken.

Ich warf den drei Elben einen fragenden Blick zu.

„_Govadatham Aragorn._ [Wir werden Aragorn begleiten._"_, antwortete Legolas und die Zwillinge nickten zustimmend.

„_Ná Elbereth veria cen._ [Möge Elbereth euch beschützen._"_,sagte ich mit weicher Stimme.

„_No galu govad gen, brennil._ [Segen sei mit Euch, Lady._"_, sagte Aragorn.

„_Belain na le._ [Die Valar mögen mit Euch sein._"_, sagte Legolas und auch Elladan und Elrohir verabschiedeten sich von mir.

Mit einem letzten Gruß verließ ich die Halle.

„_Namárie! Na adertham._ [Auf Wiedersehen! Mögen wir uns wiedersehen._"_

Draußen wartete Ithildin bereits auf mich. Ich saß mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf und auf ein kaum merkliches Zeichen von mir, galoppierten wir das Tal entlang Richtung Osten.

Ithildin war schneller als jedes andere Pferd und so war die Festung Helms Klamm schon bald aus meiner Sicht verschwunden. Zu meiner rechten ragten die Ered Nimrais empor und vor mir breitete sich das leicht hügelige Grasland der Westfold aus.

Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, doch wir ritten weiter. Es war hell genug, so dass Ithildin erkennen konnte, wo sie hintrat. Es war bereits lange nach Mitternacht als wir den Lossonnen durchquerten. Danach hielten wir an und rasteten bis zum Sonnenaufgang.

Bevor wir erneut losritten, tranken wir noch von dem klaren, kühlen Wasser des Flusses.

Die nächsten zwei Tage ritt ich nach Osten. Als die Sonne am vierten Tage nach meinem Aufbruch aus Helms Klamm den höchsten Stand erreicht hatte, hielt ich an. Ich drehte mich nach Norden und suchte den Horizont ab. Da! Eine Staubwolke!

Es musste sich um eine Gruppe von Reitern handeln. Ich beobachtete den Horizont weiter, bis ich genaueres erkennen konnte: Die ca. 50 Reiter trugen weiß-graue Mäntel und einer der vorderen trug ein Banner mit sich.

Ich beschattete meine Augen. Ich kannte das Banner... es war das Banner der Nimrychyn – ein weißes Pferd auf schwarzem Hintergrund.

Ich lächelte erfreut. Also waren doch noch nicht alle von meiner einstigen Reitergruppe nach Aman gesegelt. Ich strich Ithildin über den Hals.

„_Tiro, i Nimrychyn telir. Nerim na gevedi, gûr nín._ [Schau, die Nimrychyn kommen. Reiten wir um sie zu treffen, mein Herz._"_

Langsam setzte sich Ithildin in Bewegung und wir ritten den Weißen Reitern entgegen.

Als ich näher kam, konnte ich die beiden vordersten Reiter erkennen: Nimloth o Nimbrethil trug das Banner und an ihrer Seite ritt Elenion o Doriath.

„_Aiya!"_, rief dieser nun und hielt sein Pferd an, sobald er sich einige Meter vor mir befand.

„_Suilaid!_ [Seid gegrüßt!_"_, antwortete ich, schlug meine Kapuze zurück und legte die letzten paar Meter zurück.

„Ithiliel?", fragte Nimbrethil erstaunt. _„Sen tîr?_ [Ist es wahr? (Seid Ihr es wirklich?)_"_

Ich nickte.

„_Mae. Nâ im._ [Ja. Ich bin es._"_

„_Im gelir ceni ad lín._ [Ich bin froh, Euch wiederzusehen._"_, sagte Elenion erfreut und hob die Hand zu Gruß, was ich erwiderte. _„Ú-iston le sí darthannech._ [Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr hier geblieben seid._"_

„_Anann ne dae nuithannen._ [Ich wanderte lange in Schatten._"_, sagte ich leise und hob dann entschlossen den Kopf.

„_Ú-sí. Le hannon a tholed._ [Jetzt nicht mehr. Ich danke Euch dass Ihr gekommen seid._"_

„_Ui. Me gilir tulu le teli._ [Immer. Es ist uns eine Freude Euch zu Hilfe zu kommen._"_, versicherte mir Nimloth und legte ihre Hand leicht auf meinen Arm.

„_Hannon le._ [Ich danke dir._"_

Ich dankte ihr und schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln.

„_Mas nerim?_ [Wohin reiten wir?_"_, fragte Elenion mich nun.

„_Na Vordor._ [Nach Mordor._"_ Als ob es gestern gewesen wäre, übernahm ich nun wieder meine alte Rolle als Anführerin der Weißen Reiter.

„_Am athent i bâd._ [Auf dem kürzesten Weg_"_, fügte ich hinzu.

Elenion nickte und auf sein Zeichen hin setzten sich die Reiter wieder in Bewegung.

„_Noro!_ [Reitet!_"_

Gemeinsam preschten wir nun über die Ebenen Calenardhons nach Osten.

Ich ritt zwischen Nimloth und Elenion und erzählte ihnen, was alles passiert war, nachdem ich wieder erwacht war.

Im Gegenzug informierten mich die beiden über alles wichtige, dass sich in den letzten 3000 Jahren ereignet hatte. Die Kurzversion hatte ich ja schon von Legolas gehört, aber nun erfuhr ich weitere Details.

Die zwei Elben hatten einige Jahrhunderte in Imladris gelebt und waren dann nach Mithlond gezogen, wo sie bis zum heutigen Tage geweilt hatten.

Von der einst so stolzen Truppe der Nimrychyn befanden sich nun nur noch diese 50 in Endor. Die anderen waren entweder in den Westen gesegelt oder im Kampf gegen Angmar oder verstreute Orkgruppen gefallen.

Aber diese 50, die noch hier waren, hatten meinen stillen Ruf vernommen und waren alle gekommen. Nun ritten wir nördlich der Ered Nimrais entlang, gen Mordor.

Wir ritten die ganze Nacht durch und passierten am frühen Morgen des nächsten Tages den Firienwald. Im Osten war der ganze Himmel verdunkelt, graue Wolken breiteten sich von Mordor her aus und hüllten das Land in Schatten. Es war still, zu still. Kaum ein Tier war zu hören oder zu sehen. Hier, im südlichen Calenardhon, wo sonst eine Vielzahl an Tieren vorhanden war. Doch sogar die Tiere spürten die drohende Gefahr die von Osten ausging.

Als die Sonne unterging und den westlichen Himmel in goldenes Licht tauchte, gab ich das Zeichen zum Anhalten.

„_Derim sí an i fuin._ [Wir bleiben hier für die Nacht._"_, beschloss ich und wir saßen ab.

Schnell war ein behelfsmäßiges Lager errichtet und Wachen aufgestellt. Jeweils zwei Wachen in jeder der vier Himmelsrichtungen, neben einem kleinen Feuer, dass im Notfall etwas Schutz gegen Warge und andere Kreaturen bieten würde.

In der Mitte des Lagers brannte ein größeres Feuer, um das Elenion, Nimloth und ich uns setzten. Einige der anderen gesellten sich ebenfalls zu uns.

Wir berieten, wie wir nun am besten vorgehen sollten. Wir waren uns einig, dass wir das Morannon auf dem schnellsten Weg erreichen wollten, doch zuerst galt es den Anduin u überqueren.

Schließlich entschieden wir uns den Fluss drei Wegstunden nördlich von Cair Andros u überqueren, da sich dort eine Furt befand. Es würde zwar keine leichte Überquerung werden, doch es war der direkteste Weg.

Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, als wir ein wenig zu ruhen beschlossen. Der schmale Mond tauchte unser Lager in bleiches Licht.

Ich zog meinen Mantel enger um mich und starrte in die sterbenden Flammen des Feuers. Meine Gedanken wanderten. So viel war in den letzten Tagen geschehen... und nun kam ich meinem Ziel immer näher.

Wenn alles gut ginge, würden wir in vier Tagen vor den Toren Mordors stehen.

Diesmal würde ich nichts unversucht lassen, um Gorthaur endgültig zu vernichten.

Während das Feuer langsam hernieder brannte, stieg vor meinen Augen ein Bild auf: Gil-galad.

Er stand auf dem Balkon vor unseren Gemächern in Lindon. Er trug eine lange, dunkelblaue Robe und der Wind spielte in seinen dunklen Haaren. Mein Herz schmerzte, als ich ihn so vor mir sah. Nein, an diesen Moment wollte ich nicht denken...

-----

_Ich ergriff eine weiße Robe und hüllte mich in ihren weichen Stoff. Barfuss schritt ich nach draußen und gesellte mich zu meinem Mann._

„Mae aur, melethril_[Guten Morgen, Geliebte__", begrüßte er mich leise und legte seinen Arm um mich._

_Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und blickte in Richtung des fernen Meeres._

„_Dunkle Zeiten liegen vor uns... ich fürchte dass der Preis den wir für einen Sieg bezahlen müssen, zu hoch sein wird."_

_Ich wandte mich ihm zu und blickte in seine Augen._

„Lemelon._[Ich liebe dich__ Mein Herz schmerzt bei dem Gedanken, dass dir etwas zustoßen könnte."_

_Sanft liebkoste Gil-galad meine Wange._

„_Ich liebe dich auch, mehr als alles andere. Aber wir haben keine Wahl, wir müssen kämpfen."_

„_Es gibt immer eine Wahl", sagte ich mit tonloser Stimme und lies meinen Blick nach Westen wandern. „Noch ist Zeit... wir könnten nach Aman segeln und Manwë um Hilfe ersuchen..."_

„_Nein." Er drehte meinen Kopf wieder zu sich. „Und das weißt du auch. Du willst nur die Wahrheit nicht sehen. Das Heer der Valar kam damals nur zu unserer Hilfe, weil wir Morgoth nie alleine besiegen hätten können. Aber Sauron können wir alleine besiegen. Und das werden wir auch."_

„_Du hast Recht... die Herren des Westens werden nicht kommen", flüsterte ich mit trauriger Stimme und löste mich aus seiner Umarmung. Unruhig ging ich ein paar Schritte von ihm weg und drehte mich dann wieder zu ihm um._

„_Aber ich habe die Zukunft gesehen und ich fürchte sie..."_

„_Die Zukunft kann geändert werden", versuchte mich Gil-galad zu beruhigen._

„_Diesmal nicht.", antwortete ich leise. „Ich habe deinen Tod gesehen..."_

_Meine Stimme brach._

_Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei mir und schloss mich in seine Arme. Verzweifelt vergrub ich mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter._

„_Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren..."_

_Zärtlich strich er mir über die Haare._

„_Das wirst du nicht. Ich werde dich nie verlassen, das verspreche ich dir. Selbst wenn ich in der Schlacht fallen sollte, wird mein Geist immer an deiner Seite sein. Ich werde dich nie alleine lassen."_

-----

Langsam verblasste die Szene wieder vor meinen Augen.

„Ithiliel?", fragte Nimloth neben mir. „Die Sonne geht bereits auf."

Tatsächlich. Ich stand langsam auf, in Gedanken noch in der Vergangenheit, und half beim Abbrechen des Lagers. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren wir wieder unterwegs und ritten weiter in Richtung Mordor, die Ered Nimrais zu unserer Rechten.

Ich musste immer wieder an die Bilder denken, die ich vor meinem inneren Auge gesehen hatte. Hätte ich verhindern können, was geschah? Wenn ich es nur ein bisschen stärker versucht hätte... doch in meinem Herzen wusste ich, wie auch damals schon, dass es nichts gab, das ich hätte tun können. Rein gar nichts. Und das machte alles irgendwie noch schlimmer. Diese Hilflosigkeit...

Doch dann dachte ich an die letzten Worte Gil-galads: ‚Ich werde dich nie alleine lassen.'

Aber er hatte mich alleine gelassen... oder doch nicht? Er würde immer in meinem Herzen weiterleben, das wusste ich, aber konnte da noch mehr sein?


End file.
